1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery management system (BMS), and more particularly, to a BMS having a function of detecting the lifetime of a battery used in electric or hybrid vehicles, and a method of controlling the BMS.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Vehicles using an internal combustion engine cause serious environmental problems due to air pollution. Thus, to reduce harm to the environment, much effort is being made on developing all electric, hybrid or plug-in hybrid vehicles (xEVs).
Electric vehicles use a motor powered by a battery as a driving source, instead of an internal combustion engine, and thus, they generate no exhaust gas and little noise. Such an electric vehicle battery generally includes a plurality of secondary battery cells that are rechargeable and dischargeable and formed into one pack or module.
Hybrid vehicles are a hybrid form of electric vehicles and internal combustion engine vehicles. Also, research is underway on mixed-type hybrid vehicles which use an internal combustion engine and fuel cells for directly obtaining electric energy from chemical reactions while continuously supplying hydrogen and oxygen, or using a battery and fuel cells.
Since the performance of a battery directly influences the performance of electric vehicles, the performance of each battery cell also affects the overall performance of such vehicles.